Question: Ashley did 16 squats around noon. Omar did 15 squats in the morning. How many fewer squats did Omar do than Ashley?
Explanation: Find the difference between Ashley's squats and Omar's squats. The difference is $16 - 15$ squats. $16 - 15 = 1$.